


He's my Cherry Pie

by ClasslessTulip



Series: NSFW Arcana Confessions [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ass Play, Breeding, Cherry Syrup, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Eating, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, Male Apprentice, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Syrup as lube, Tiberius/Julian, Wet & Messy, both food and ass, nsfwarcanaconfessions, prompt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: After getting tossed out of his clinic for overworking, Julian was expecting dinner and entertainment, not Dinner and Entertainment.





	He's my Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in a confession about eating Juliass with syrup. Decided "why not?" and wrote my Apprentice doing the Deed.

    It was a hot summer day, and the clinic was overflowing as a result. Julian usually has high hopes and respect for the individual, but days like this prove him wrong.

    “Well, how was _I_ supposed to know not to overwork myself during a heatwave?”

    The **Look** Julian was giving this latest... _patient_ could have stripped flesh from bones.

    “It's called ‘Common Sense’, Mag. If it’s hot, don't do stuff that makes you _hot-ter_.”

    Julian wishes he could say that this happened rarely. That would be a lie.

    Old Farmer Mag just snorted. “You kids don't know what yer talkin’ bout. What’er you gonna give me ta make me better?”

    “Nothing.”

    “ ** _Whadda ya mean, nothin’?_ ** Imma sick! Yer a Doctor! Ya have to cure me!”

    “I don't have to give you anything but advice.” Julian was livid. “All **I** can say is, go home, drink plenty of water, and eat light. If I see you in here again this summer because you **_decided_ ** to be **_stupid_ ** again, _I will have words with your family._ ”

    And with that final proclamation, Julian spun out of the room. He briefly glanced at Mag’s family as he passed them. He continued down the clinic hallway, emerging thru the waiting room door to a full house.

    His eye twitched.

    “If **_anyone_ ** is hear due to sheer preventable stupidity, and the ‘problem' is easily fixed at home, I have only one thing to say:”, he took a deep breath. “ **GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLINIC!”**

    There was a veritable cloud of dust kicked up from how quickly the room was vacated. When all was said and done, the ‘standing room only’ waiting room was whittled down to just eight. A few were regulars in for an annual checkup, the others with something else.

    After a few deep breaths, and a quick count backwards from ten, he stepped into the room.

    One of the local mothers, Maddie, was in with her young son. Judging from the amount of dried blood still clinging to his face, he must have really bashed in his nose. He brought them back, dropping a quick word with Thea and Michael that the room was cleared and they could _finally_ make some actual progress.

    The other two Doctors smiled with relief, a new spring in their step as they went to pull other patients back.

***

    After a few hours more, both Doctors _and_ the receptionist pushed him out the door.

    “Get home to your husband!” Thea was shoving him down the hall. Multiple times Julian tried stonewalling her, locking his legs and leaning back into her. Unfortunately for him, while short she was mighty. She had to be, considering she had _nine_ older brothers.

    ( _Their poor mother. Their poor, poor mother…)_

    “But I-”

    “No ‘buts!” She gave a hard shove, nearly sending him sprawling. She smirked as he windmilled, just barely staying upright. “You've been here nearly every day from sunup to sundown for the last month. GO. HOME. Eat dinner. Get laid. Don't come in tomorrow. Hell, don't come back until next week!”

    Michael popped his head out of his office, grinning like a loon. “Don't come back until Ty makes you scream ‘Daddy'.”

    Julian flushed, sputtering. “Michael!”

    (He will deny to the day he dies that he’s been meaning to try that word on Ty. He’s just such a... _Daddy_.)

    “Listen, Jule.” Thea huffed, “We _all_ know what you and Tiberius get up to. I've seen the tell-tale marks of a collaring on your neck before.”

    Julian hid his flaming face behind his hands, making a sound like a deflating balloon.

    Trish, sweet and innocent Trish, the kind and benevolent Trish, Goddess of Organization and Reception, appeared at his elbow with his bag and a smile. She was so young and innocent, being barely out of her teens. There was no way she could add to such a raunchy conversation…

    “Layla and I noticed hand prints on your hips when you had to do a bio-hazard strip.”

    Life, as Julian knew it, has now ended.

***

    After a few more minutes of torture (and not the good kind), Julian escaped the clutches of the foul beasts that now inhabited the clinic. He strode home, long legs on autopilot. Lost in thought, he startled when he came to his front door.

    He fought with his keys, cursing under his breath. After some struggle, he gave a soft ‘A-ha!’ in victory. After entering, he shucked his boots, setting the bag down. He could hear some metallic sounds in the kitchen, along with chopping and scrapping.

    “Sweetheart, you home?”

    “Yes. The Minions revolted. I have been toppled from my Throne for the next week.” Julian started padding down the hallway to the kitchen.

    “Go shower and prep. Then come back to the kitchen. Wear nothing but your robe. Bring your blinder and our rope.”

    Julian stopped halfway down, breath caught and heat flowing thru him. He gulped a few times, starting and stopping himself.

    “Wha-, what?”

    “Don't make me repeat myself.”

    That hint of steel excited Julian more than one could imagine. He quickly trotted up the stairs, seeing a variety of bowls and peeled fruits on the kitchen counter as he passed. He may have seen an improvised ban-mere as well, but was too filled with excitement to care.

    He burst thru their bedroom door, stripping as he went. Walking to the chest at the end of their bed, he opened it.

    They called it their ‘Toy Chest’. Inside was all sorts of adult paraphernalia, organized neatly in slots and on hooks. After a few moments of searching, he pulled out a thick molded leather blinder, and a large coil of red silk rope.

    He tossed them on the foot of the bed as he passed into the bathroom.

***

    Julian had never cleaned himself as quickly as he just had in his _life_. He bypassed the scented bath products, going straight to his ‘plain jane’ items.

    (If Tiberius had wanted him to smell nice, he would have said so. His lack of request **meant** something.)

    He quickly toweled off, slicking back damp hair. Running his hand along his jaw, he stretched his neck. After a few rubs and pats, he determined that a shave was unnecessary He pulled on his robe, tying the sash loosely. It was a rich, dark color; a mix of dark mahogany and charcoal. He quickly walked out, stopping shortly at the bed to pick up the toy’s.

    He stumbled down the stairs in his haste. In years past, he would have been embarrassed at his eagerness. As it is, life with Tiberius has lessened it.

    (How can you be ashamed, when the person who makes you feel in such a way wholeheartedly returns those same feelings? When they delight in your reactions?)

    He trotted into a set of open arms, freely offering up his mouth for kisses. Few would know that a simple, good kiss is enough to gain and hold Julian’s attention. Countless nights have witnessed him coming undone from a series of kisses, hands gently cupping his face, legs entwined.

    He was panting, the slow exploratory kisses having their usual effect on him. He felt thick arms settle around his waist briefly, before large hands skimmed down. After a few moments of feeling long fingers trail up and down his outer thighs, those same hands curled under. Strong arms bulged as Tiberius lifted Julian, spinning them both.

    Julian sighed as the backs of his legs met cool wood. Swollen lips pulled away from his, the hands from earlier running up the front of his flexing abdomen. As long fingers came to his pectorals, fingertips pressed, digging in slightly as they rounded up his clavicle and danced upon his neck. They cupped around his throat, the thumbs settling just under his jaw.

    Their lips came together again, the hands on Julians neck glided up, nimble fingers tangling in damp hair. He groaned loudly as his tongue was sucked, before nibbles were bestowed on his lower lip. Moans escaped his chest in earnest as one hand hooked in his hair, the other moving down, undoing his sash.

    Tiberius pushed the dark robe over broad shoulders. His lips traveled down a long neck, his arms moving and flattening the robe along the table.

    When satisfied, he gently pushed Julian back onto the hardwood. He moved and shifted the other, getting him into the ideal position. When happy with what he had, he uncoiled the rope.

    He pulled long arms up the table, laying one wrist over the other. He tied them in a figure eight, tight enough that a devious Julian couldn't escape, but not enough to do more that give some minor rope burn.

    He pulled the rest of the coil over the side, bringing it down and under. He brought it back to his starting side, looping it around one heavy table leg. Working quickly, he knotted it around a strong ankle, making sure to tie it to the table leg. He looped around the other table leg, before doubling back and making a y-knot in the lead from the arms. He ended with the last ankle being tied to the other leg.

    When all was said and done, Julian was tied in an inverted-Y. Struggle as he may, unless he said the magic words, there would be no escape.

    Tiberius came around a side, heavy blinder in his hands. He made a mental note to replace the silk lining, and that the leather strap was starting to crack. When he came on level to a pair of glazed eyes, he stooped. Running his unoccupied hand thru red hair, Tiberius dropped a gentle kiss unto panting lips. “Do you remember our words?”

    A breathy ‘yes' was his answer.

    “Good.” He slid the blinder on, making sure not to catch errant strands in the sliding buckle. Before walking away, he left one more kiss.

    Tiberius had been planning this for a while. He has no problem admitting that this is something more for him than Julian, but the other **will** get pleasure out of it.

    He wouldn't leave his sweet boy hanging while he gets off.

    On the kitchen counter, a variety of bowls sat along with a large fruit platter. The bowls contained things like freshly whipped cream, melted chocolate, and honey. The platter had strawberries, sliced banana, and freshly sectioned peach and apple wedges.

    He brought most of the bowls over, a few in improvised ban-meres to keep the sauces liquid. They were placed around a flexing torso, just far away enough that if his boy twitched, there would be no spilling. The platter came next, a spoon and sumi brush with it. He sat this on a stool to his left.

    He stood between spread knees, taking up the brush. He skimmed the silken bristles up a set of ribs, smiling lightly at the quiet chuckle he got. He grinned when he got a gasp as he twirled that same brush around a nipple.

    He dipped into the honey, drawing a line down the center of the chest. He drug it slowly, both to ensure even distribution and to tease. He went back for more honey, continuing the line down, stopping an inch or so short of the belly button. He sucked the brush clean, picking up the spoon after he did so. He dipped into the chocolate, giving it a few stirs. He ladled out a large spoonful, holding it high above Julian’s stomach. Tilting it lightly, a small stream of sweetness fell, swirling around and into the navel.

    Julian jerked. He could feel the cling of something thick and sticky down his abdomen, and now the dressing of something warm and wet was dancing on his stomach.

    Ty hummed lowly. He always thought Julian looked good enough to eat. He went back for another spoon full, drizzling this next batch over a lovely chest. He relished in the groan this caused, knowing deeply just how sensitive those nipples were.

    He surveyed the damage done so far, deciding where to go next. He went back to the honey, leaving a small well on fluted clavicles. He then selected the whipped cream, picking up the bowl. He brought it over, drizzling a large amount of the cool substance over a semi erect cock.

    Julian twitched hard, letting out a loud ‘AH!’, before trailing off into a deep groan. His stomach flexed and his hips jerked, wanting more stimulation. He let out another lusty moan when he felt warmth flood over his inner thighs. The contrast of warm and cold over such sensitive areas gave him no choice but to become fully erect.

    Satisfied with what he had, Tiberius reached over, picking up a plump strawberry. After some deliberation, he drug it thru the chocolate on Julian's chest, making sure to go over a peaked nipple. As he bit into it, some juice trailed down his chin.

    (It's a good thing he was wearing clothing he didn't care if it got stained. After his feast, they may only be useful as rags.)

    He scooped back thru the chocolate, rubbing the bitten fruit flatly on the other nipple. As he pulled it away, a ring of red juice and tart flesh was left behind.

    For his next fruit, he picked an apple slice. This he drew down the honey line, gathering a large dollop. Two bites later, it too was gone. The same with a banana slice and more chocolate.

    Wanting to taste chocolate-covered Julian, Ty leaned down, tongue out and flat. He licked a broad strip, stopping to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it, trying to get as much chocolate off it as possible. He could _feel_ Julian jerk at each wet pass, making a note to include a few bits of nipple play in the future.

    He released the hard nub with a wet ‘pop', loving the breathy moan he got. His tongue licked up to the clavicles, laving at the honey. He left a rope of teeth marks on the bone, wanting to add to his masterpiece.

    Julian-flavored honey and chocolate tasted _divine_.

    Not wanting his lovely to be left out, he dipped another strawberry into the chocolate bowl, covering it completely. He slowly brought it to a gasping set of lips, fascinated at the pattern of drops left up the abs and chest.

    “Open wide, sweetheart.” Tiberius couldn't help but lick his lips as he saw a wet tongue reach for the dangled berry. He purred lowly as white teeth nibbled, before firmly sinking into the middle of the sweet fruit. He held it firmly as Julian minutely shook his head, struggling to complete his bite. He jerked the berry back, hearing a *snap* from the internal stem. As Julian chewed, he redipped the remaining half, before smearing it all over a swollen mouth.

    Tiberius was breathing just this side of heavy. As Julian finished his strawberry, Ty drug some fingers thru the chocolate around the flexing lips. He thrust his fingers between swollen lips, cooing as he felt a talented mouth start sucking.

    “Such a good boy. I love how you suck _so well_ …” He would lie if he said he wasn't tempted to use that mouth in other places.

    Feeling his fingers were cleaned, he slowly withdrew. Julian tried to follow, sucking harder, but his tied wrist prevented it. He let out a heart wrenching whine upon losing those digits.

    Wanting more sweetness, Tiberius went for a glistening peach slice. He pulled it thru the mess of chocolate and cream smothering Julian’s stomach, being sure to dip it in his full navel. As he brought it to his lips, he made sure to slurp it a bit, giving an audio preview to what may happen later, so long as Julian is good.

    He ate a few more slices this way, feeding some to his boy as well. Soon, the stomach was fairly clean.

    The next slice was pulled over a frosted cock, pulling a surprised, quivering shout from Julian. There was a slight buck as well.

    This was the best tasting peach slice so far: the combination of chocolate, cream, and Julian’s essence leaving a pleasant pop of flavor as Ty’s tongue met treat. He bit into the fruit with gusto, a rumbling purr leaving his chest. The next few slices were devoured with great enthusiasm.

    Tiberius has a new favorite snack: Peaches and Cream with a Julian _consomme_.

    By this point, Julian was a wiggling blushing mess. He was constantly vocalizing (to his husbands _great pleasure_ ), going from trembling sighs to lusty shouts. He tried **so. hard.** to wiggle and twist, his hips flexing in search for more stimulation. At one point, he sunk his teeth into his bicep, unable to yet searching for more pleasure.

    Tiberius had had his fill of fruit, wanting to get something more...satisfying.

    “AH YES!”

    Tiberius took pity on his boy, and started to clean up. He started at cream-covered testicles, tongue flat and stiff. He licked one, continuous, strip up. When he got to the head, he closed his lips around a leaking tip, loving the sounds he wrung out of the other. He swirled his tongue a few times, before attaching his lips to the side of the shaft. As he went back down, he sucked mounds of chocolate and cream into his mouth.

    Back at the junction of legs and groin, he detoured. He sunk strong teeth into a rippling thigh, before suckering his lips around the bite. He sucked hard, leaving a large hickey on pale skin.

    He peppered both thighs in such marks, making his way back to his dessert. Coming back to a dressed sac, he slowly brought a testicle into his mouth. As he rolled it around, tongue licking it clean, he added a bit of teeth to the mix. Each scrape caused a jolt, a breathy moan accompanied it. After laving the other ball with the same treatment, he pulled back.

    “Ah, please! More…” Julian wept. “I want more!”

    “What more do you want?” Tiberius rubbed a heavy palm over quivering thighs, licking his lips. He was waffling between two other options, but is kind enough to hear Julian out.

    “Just...more! More teeth, more tongue...I want your fingers and your mouth and your co-” he cut himself off with an ecstatic shout, it trailing off into a hissing ‘yes' as a hot, wet mouth closed around his cock. He tried to thrust up, letting out a growl of frustration as the ropes stopped him. As it was, he had to rely on his core strength, flexing his lower stomach minutely to bob his dick.

    Tiberius was smirking around the cock in his mouth. He held his head level, leaving Julian’s flexing to do all the work. At the apex of each bob, he swallowed hard, his throat closing around the tip.

    He let this go one for a few minutes, before sinking down completely. He relished in the hard jerk and loud ‘FUCK!’ this wrenched from Julian, before swallowing hard and fast in rapid succession. This quickly brought a flood of salty sweetness, which he suckled down greedily.

    As he pulled back, he hollowed his cheeks, trying to get as much as he could. As he popped off, he could see Julian twitching slightly. He stood, undoing the knots around Julian’s ankles. He moved to the head of the table, leaning over to check bound wrists. He leaned just right, leaving his throat and jaw on level with a panting Julians ears. As he ‘inspected' the wrists and released them, he swallowed the shot loudly, knowing how it would affect Julian.

    He was not left disappointed: Julian let out a musical moan. One that turned into a startled gasp as his hips were pushed up and back, damp skin catching on the table despite the silk robe under him.

    Julian panted, still high off his orgasm. Before he could hear Ty pad away, sticky fingers arranged his legs. He rested further back on the table, knees slightly spread and legs pushed up. His head lolled, trying to think of what was next.

    He soon got an answer as his hips were picked up and his knees pushed under his chin. He curled his hands behind his knees, feeling a thick and warm liquid slink between his cheeks.

    Of course. Tiberius needed to be taken care of. Julian had no problem with this: he got off, and now to care for Ty. And to be truthful, he _liked_ being used afterwards. He could take the time to watch the ecstasy as it traveled over his husbands face as he chased his end.

    (Julian loves seeing pleasure in others. And he delighted in the feeling of getting fucked hard and creamed _deep_ without his own hormones interfering: he liked getting **owned.** )

    His panting turned into a gasp of delight at feeling a tongue on him.

    Tiberius licked up, from hole to just under a taught sac. He made a cherry syrup earlier, and it had cooled enough for him to enjoy dessert. He pushed his firm tongue up and thru the thick liquid, teasing. He sucked his lips around the ring he found, flicking his tongue as he did so, nose nuzzling into wet and sticky curls.

    He detached, before sucking the sensitive skin of the perineum between his lips. He put his hands on creamy cheeks, boosting the delicious cherry ass up for easier access. He suckled a hickey to the flesh in his mouth, loving the breathy, breaking moans he pulled from his boy.

    His tongue moved back down. He firmed it into a point, before pushing thru and into a quivering ass. He moaned, the thick, wet sounds that went with his actions making him harder. The music dripping from Julian's mouth only increased his arousal.

    He spread his hands, his fingers digging into the firm cheeks below him. He pulled his index and middle fingers back, spreading the cheeks more. He pushed his tongue in deeper, giving some wiggles before thrusting it in and out.

    Tiberius sat, using his leg to pull a chair over. He was going to take his time and _savor_ his dessert.

    Keeping his tongue stiff, he moved his head up and down, back and forth. His tongue is quite long, allowing for him to lick farther and for longer.

    Each move brought delightful gasps from Julian’s chest. He’s always so damned surprised and grateful for each intimate touch Ty bestows him with. On a particularly vigorous, wet thrust, Julian jerked, letting out a shattered and trailing groan.

    (Such sounds are Ty’s favorite: you had to work so **hard** to get anyone to make such a sound. Hearing it lets you know you did something so very **right**.)

    Ty withdrew completely, licking sticky lips. He moved a hand up and in, thumbing a wet entrance. After a few teasing taps, he gently pushed in. A hard jerk and a clenching hole was his reward, the rim getting caught on a thumb tip. After a few more teasing breaches, he poured more syrup, pressing in again with that same thumb. Slight ‘squelch'-ing sounds accompanied the motions. He went on for a few more moments, before returning his mouth.

    Julian had curled up, changing how he held his legs. Years of being with his (bedeviling, sinful, _delicious_ ) husband had left him limber, and he put that to good use. He pushed and pulled his legs, wedging his calves behind his shoulders. He pretzled himself, all so that he could plant a hand in his husbands hair, and wrap his other hand around his renewed erection.

    He grumbled as he felt that slick muscle pull out, the sensation of spit and syrup cooling pulling a shiver from him. He could feel a hand curl over his, helping him in his stroking. The other pushed off his blinder. He squinted at the sudden return of light, giving a slight hiss.

    After few moments, he could focus. He groaned hard at seeing Tiberius, his mouth and jaw covered in syrup and saliva. He gave a shout as Tiberius poured more syrup over him. The still warm (nearly hot) liquid felt great slipping over and around his sac, dribbling between his spread cheeks. He let out a loud ‘Oooh!’ when it dripped over his hole, the tongue fucking from earlier leaving him slightly open. Feeling such a _hot, thick_ substance slowly flow over and _in_ was new, and he wanted more!

    “Ah, _fu~ck_! More!”

    “More what, baby boy?” Tiberius loved the sweet sounds of a begging Julian. He brought his long fingers up, sinking his middle one in slowly to the knuckle. He growled in approval of the wet sucking sound that the syrup made as he pushed in with it. He thrust his finger slowly in and out, only brushing against that sweet spot rarely.

    Julian keened, hips flexing in search of more girth. The hand he kept around his cock had tightened somewhat, not necessarily speeding up, but the pace **had** increased. His other hand went down, trying to add his fingers to the one already in him. He whined as his hand was batted aside. “Just...more!”

    “You need to use your words, lovely boy. Now,” Tiberius thrust his finger in extra hard, stiffening it and jerking his hand. “Tell me: **_What. Do. You. Want._ ** ” Each syllable was accompanied by a thrust or wriggle of the hand and finger. The sounds they caused were filthy and obscene.

    Tiberius pulled his finger out, leaving just the tip. Standing, he poured more of the ‘hot' syrup, being liberal with it. When a sizeable puddle formed just over a twitching hole, he pushed it in with both index and middle finger. His heavy cock twitched at the cry this pulled from Julian.

    He was determined to cause more.

    He thrust both fingers in and out, scissoring them when they were buried deep. After a few slow and deep thrust, he pulled them halfway out, drizzling more syrup. He made eye contact with his boy as he did so, thrusting more inside the sopping hole. This time, he made sure to **rub** against that wonderful spot. Amidst Julians pleasured cries, he asked again. “Baby boy, tell me. What do you want?”

    Julian sobbed. “Just...just... _fuck me hard, Daddy!”_ He was so lost in subspace, he didn't know what he said. He just knew that he had to answer the question. For his efforts, he got an extra finger. He cried in satisfaction, getting stuffed more was now his end goal.

    Tiberius groaned loud in approval. “What was that, baby boy?” He knew what he heard, he just wanted to hear it again.

    “I-, I want...I want you to fuck me!”

    “And who am I? You already said it once, sweet boy. You can say it again.”

    Julian made a frustrated sound, growling slightly. He sucked in a deep breath, before releasing it in a sharp whine. A few tears escaped his closed eyes, to trail down burning cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before wetting his lips.

    “Da-, Daddy.”

    Tiberius let out a growl, back bowing in satisfaction. Finally, after _seven years_ , he got his precious baby boy to _call him Daddy._

    He thrust his fingers in deeper and harder, making sure to thoroughly abuse the sweet spot.

    “Yeah, that's right, I’m your Daddy. And Daddy’s going to take care of his sweet boy.” He leaned over, putting his lips next to one of Julian's ears. “And what do you say to Daddy?”

    Julian hiccuped, bouncing from the force of the fingers thrusting inside him. “Th- thank you, Daddy!” He made a broken sound as teeth buried themselves in his throat, his eyes flying open then rolling back.

    Tiberius pulled back, dropping his head back down on level with the cock just above his thrusting fingers. It had started leaking copious amounts, a slight puddle forming in his boy’s navel. After batting away Julian's hand, he slurped it down, wanting another shot. He then devoured the now-free cock, humming in satisfaction.

    As he started swallowing, poor Julian started wailing. The stimulation was too much. After what seemed like hours (but was really only minutes) he burst. His second shot was thicker, fuller, _heavier_. The abuse to his prostate over an extended period of time, along with his excitement from getting eaten out had...added.

    Try as he might, this time Ty couldn't catch it all. Some had escaped the corners of his mouth. As he sat up, he used his unoccupied hand to push some back in. His tongue chased the rest.

    He withdrew his hand from a quaking ass, quickly stripping. Kicking away his clothes and chair, he poured more syrup on his throbbing dick. Slicking it, he lined up with the loose hole in front of him. As he pushed in, he spilled more syrup.

    He groaned, the sensation of pushing into an ass with syrup was different. He’ll need to see about creating an oil with the same thick consistency. It felt **good**.

    Before bottoming out, he pulled Julian's legs out from behind his shoulders. He curled them around his waist, giving a few wiggles as he fully seated himself. After a few shallow thrust, he started going hard. The thick, wet sound of pushing into and pulling out of a soggy hole only added fuel to the fire.

    He could feel shivering arms wrap around his shoulders, and the legs around his waist shift slightly. After a few more thrusts, Julian pulled himself up, resting a burning cheek on one of Ty’s shoulders.

    Ty had to make a few adjustments, gently picking up his boy before setting him back down at a better angle. A bit more wiggling passed before he went back to business. He nibbled on the neck below him. “Fuck sweet boy, you feel _soooo goood_ …” his motions sped up, the new angle making his work both easier and sound **better** . He buried his nose behind an ear, growling deeply at the feeling of nails in his back. “Oh honey, yesssss...give Daddy more. Make me feel _good_.”

    Julian gasped hard, twitching internally. After seven years together (five of them married), they were still learning new things about each other.

    Like the fact that Ty was **really getting into** this whole ‘Daddy' kink. And so was he himself.

    (He should know better than to feel embarrassed: Ty was willing to try anything twice without shame.)

    After a few more bouncing thrust, Julian moaned quietly into Ty’s ear. The last few bounces caused his prostate to get brushed, overstimulated. Another one pulled out a louder moan.

    “Fuck yeah, moan into Daddy’s ear. Let him know his slut loves it.”

    Julian unwrapped his legs, spreading them wide. This allowed Ty to go a little deeper, his thrusts creating new, deeper sounds with the syrup.

    Soon, Julian started biting and kissing up and down the neck under his lips. He wanted to get creamed, and he wanted it **now**. It was time to help his husband out, and start spewing dirty, filthy talk.

    “Ah, please! Harder! I want more! I, I need-, you need to fill me up Daddy…” He knew he was on the right track when Ty gave a hard, grinding thrust, releasing a loud groan. His hips picked up their pace, his lips parted in gasps.

    “Please, make me feel good! I need you cream me hard and deep! I want-, I want you to fuck me hard and fast, and fill me to overflowing! Just, please!”

    Tiberius attached his lips to the ones mewling in his ear, breathing hard. “Un, fuck sweet boy, tell Daddy what you want. You want Daddy to fill you up? Make you squirt some out as you take a step? Oh, Daddy can do that. He’ll fill your greedy ass right up.” He slapped a hand against a jiggling cheek, then pushed Julian down flat on the table. He pulled both legs up, propping the calves on his chest and over his shoulders. Pushing them back just a tad, he started to hammer, sinking his teeth into a calf.

    Julian set his hands firmly onto the table, using the leverage to fuck back. He didn’t think he could cum a third time, wrung out from the previous orgasm, but he wouldn't be satisfied until Ty had buried a thick load inside him.

    Ty’s hips started to stutter, getting close to orgasm. He was breathing hard, covered in sweat: the stickiness and remnants from their food play was smeared all over his chest and stomach. His groin was **_absolutely_ ** smothered in syrup.

    A shower afterwards was required. No washcloth could hope to tackle the mess they both were covered in.

    Ty’s thrusting had slowed slightly, becoming harder and deeper. His hips started popping up on each withdrawal, adding more stimulation to his head. After a few more moments, he made himself pick up the pace, not pulling out as far but rocking back in fast. The sounds of sticky flesh meeting over and over became near permanent, twinning with their pants.

    “Oh fuCK **DADDY!** ” The shallow thrusting had forced a thick head to rub constantly over a over sensitive prostate. The hard riptide of a dry orgasm ran thru Julian. His eyes rolled hard, and his arms collapsed, causing his head to thunk against hardwood. His hands tangled and tore into the ruined robe below him, as his hips and thighs twisted and turned.

    Tiberius squeezed hard on the spasming thighs below him. As they moved, large hands curled around and pushed back supple thighs. His hips met a quaking ass for one last time, before grinding hard. His back arched taught, mouth dropping open in a loud gasp that became a thunderous groan. He curled over, biting his lip hard as he moaned. The hands he had wrapped around the legs below him had traveled up. They now were grasped around the tops of flexing thighs, sandwiched between the thick meat of muscle and the quivering stomach. He used this as leverage to make sure he wouldn't pop-out, wanting to make sure his baby boy got the full load.

   “Mhmm, yeah sweetheart. Fucking take it.” He thrust a few times, ensuring a proper milking. “Fuck, Daddy loves you.”

    He stood for a few moments more, before sinking forward and onto the panting chest below him. The position forced Julian’s legs to stay up and spread, and for Ty to press a bit deeper in.

    Julian sprawled, arms flung wide. His whole body was shaking, the force of his last orgasm destroying what little energy reserves he had. At times, he gave a random twitch, over-rung nerves on high. His chest was heaving, working overtime to bring more precious oxygen to his wrung-out body.

    Tiberius was no better. The only reason he hasn't completely collapsed onto the floor was do to his being draped over Julian. His legs would not be able to hold him up, even if the house started to burn down. He rubbed his face into the chest below him, wiping off some of the sweat that had gathered on his face. One of his quivering arms slowly walked up, curling his fingers into the sweat-slick hair of his poor, fucked out husband. He could feel his boy’s jaw hang, flexing as he heaved. He hummed lazily as he felt Julian move, the flexing of his chest indicating that his arms were moving. Moments later, two heavy arms fell onto his back. They curled, turning into an embrace.

    They lay like this for some time, wallowing in each others presence and sex-filth. Both were thinking the same thing: a few new mutual kinks had been uncovered. Ones that added a whole new dimension to their sex-life.

    (And who said marriage was the end of your sex-life? Tiberius wanted to have a word with whoever made such a _stupid_ observation.)

    With great reluctance, Tiberius pushed himself up. The arms around his back slid away as he did so, Julian cooing in disappointment. Ty plucked a long fingered hand up, holding it loosely as he deposited a kiss to the palm.

    He curled his hands under Julian’s back: one at the shoulders, and one at the small. His arms heaved, pulling the redhead up to lay his head on a shoulder. He grasped under the others thighs, keeping him high up. Julian helped by wrapping his legs lazily around Ty’s waspy waist, but just didn't have the energy to do more than throw his arms around strong shoulders. He moaned softly, as Ty shifted him: he was still buried deeply inside Julian, not wanting to spill their mess everywhere.

    Giving a little bounce to settle Julian more firmly against him, Tiberius started walking. Being careful not to slip out, he slowly walked up the steps to their bedroom. He took his time, careful of his precious cargo. He hummed, feeling a set of soft lips drop kisses as light as whispers on his neck.

    He nudged their door open, making his way to the master bath. The door had been left ajar, making entry easy. It was large, with both a bathtub and a shower.

    A bath would be nice, but a shower first.

    The floor was done in dark woods, polished to a satin finish. This followed up to the walls and ceiling. There was a countered double sink, the bowls done in swirling enamels. A set of lights hidden behind the glass mirror illuminated the room.

    Between the bathing area and the sinks was a toilet, a half-wall and down-step separating the main bathroom from the tub and shower.

    The actual bathing area was paved in small river stones. The bathtub was a large claw footed monstrosity. It was a large half-circle with dark brass fixtures. The shower was a large square cubicle, encased in glass only on the room-side proper. On the two walls that made part of it were built in benches, short and squat. Composed of the same stones as the floor, the top was inlaid with the same wood from the other floor of the room. There were multiple water fixtures, that same dark brass. The main shower head was embedded in the ceiling, with a hand-held head midway down. On the wall between the shower and bathtub was a series of horizontal racks.

    Tiberius made his way to these bars, nudging his nose against Julians neck as he did so. He got an interrupted snore for his efforts, and was graced with a sleepy glare.

     (Looks like their play had wiped-out his sweetheart more than expected. Julian only snores when utterly exhausted...It’s kind of cute.)

    After a few kittenish blinks, Julian caught on, wrapping a long-fingered hand around a bar high up. As Ty pulled back, his other hand joined, one leg touching down to the cool floor. He moaned, both from over-stimulation of a worn-out entrance, and the fact Ty had become hard again from the journey upstairs.

    As Julian slid down and away, Ty lifted the leg still around his waist, raising it high. He gently spun the other male, still attached. The additional friction had fully awakened his erection. Now back-to-front, Tiberius wrapped his arms around a slim waist, dropping his head to a pale shoulder. He shook, wanting to complete the drive to mate, but not wanting to put his dear, sweet husband thru more punishment.

    (He just needs a few moments to cool off: how can one **not** be aroused just by being near Julian? After a few minutes, he’ll be fine, he swears.)

    After a few deep breaths, he pulled away. Hands on slim hips, he pulled out, relishing in the sight and sound of a ruined ass. Upon exiting, he lifted a cheek, wanting to see not only his handiwork, but also make sure he hasn't harmed the other. He was happy to note that there was no traces of blood, no sign of tearing. He had been rough and hard towards the end.

    He was _extremely pleased_ to see a large gob of cum and syrup seep out of a well-fucked hole. He also didn't miss the slight shiver caused by the sensation. He dropped a lazy, open kiss to the back of the neck in front of him, fighting **hard** the urge to play with the ass in his hands.

    “Go ahead.”

    Ty looked up, looking at the back of Julian’s head. He was leaning forward, his forehead resting on an arm. Both hands were still wrapped around a towel rack. He shifted, spreading his legs a bit. “Go ahead. Three-to-one isnt fair, and I **aH**!”

    Not needing to be told twice, Ty remounted. He pushed back thru the seeping mess of cum and syrup, enjoying the wet and messy sounds. Once buried to the hilt, his hands moved from trembling hips to abused inner thighs. Just under a sticky groin, they grasped, pulling up and lifting Julian a few inches.

    After a few wiggles, Ty settled into a long grind. He leaned forward and into his sweetheart, dropping his face down onto a strong and straining shoulder. The motion sandwiched Julian between a literal rock and a hard place, his feet dangling uselessly a few inches above the ground. The hands lifting his thighs ensured his ass would be butted-up on a long and hard cock. Each slow and hard grind against his overwhelmed prostate pulled a spasm from him.

    Despite such delicious torture, Julian’s cock was still mostly flaccid. Three hard orgasms in such close proximity, with little to no downtime will do that to anyone, physiology be damned. Mentally, he was having the time of his life: he was getting used hard by his Daddy (he shivered, warming at that _lovely_ new word) and was soon going to get another thick creaming. Moaning, he popped up his backside, confident that Ty wouldn't drop him. He rested his head on his wrists, hands still tight on the bar before him.

    Tiberius shimmied, pulling long thighs up higher. Soon, Julian was forced into a new position: back bowed low, thighs up high and forced open and horizontal. He was made to carry more of his weight on the rack he dangled from, Ty leaning back and fucking up into a slack hole. As Ty leaned back, more of his girthy cock was forced in, gravity helping in pulling a ruined ass down his shaft. Soon, his grinds turned into hard but shallow thrusts, bouncing a suspended ass on him. Each pull down forced sloppy sounds from a loose ass, and groans of appreciation from his chest.

    He quickly devolved into a hard and fast rhythm, chest working like a bellows to bring oxygen to his blood. The slaps of flesh meeting sticky flesh were a most pleasing soundtrack, the gasps of his precious boy a beautiful vocal. After a few minutes of this, his hips stuttered hard. He stumbled to the wall before them, pancaking Julian to the rack. Some hard and deep thrust later, and Ty completed his mounting was a cry. He ground his way thru orgasm, burying his teeth in the long neck before him. The taste of warm copper pulled an additional hard thrust, wrenching a surprised shout from his ride.

    After some long moments of grinding, Ty released the skin captured in his mouth. Panting, he licked the bite he made, soothing the ache. He could feel the throat below him working, swallowing hard between great breaths.

    Julian turned his head into to one at his neck, mashing their mouths together in a messy kiss. He worked his tongue lazily, enjoying simultaneously a wet tongue and the sensation of a thickly creamed and (temporarily) plugged ass.

    Eventually, Tiberius had to let Julian down. He loosened his shaking hands, slowly dropping down his boy. The feeling of skin sliding against his, and tugging along his spent erection, pulled a gasp from him. Julian, the little minx, shimmied a bit as he was lowered. If Ty hadn't been so wrung out, he would have delivered a spanking to an impertinent ass.

    Feet touching ground again, Julian leaned against the wall, one forearm braced. With his free hand, he lifted a sweaty cheek, rocking back minutely on the cock-head still plugging him. He made a quiet but lusty groan as he pulled off it, feeling and then hearing a thick load of jizz flow out and hit the floor.

    Tiberius sucked in air between clenched teeth, appreciating the show. If he hadn't just had two gut-wrenching orgasms, he’d be trying now to add an extra load.

    (Little did he know the plans spinning in Julian's head: he had been ordered off for a week. Plenty of time to plan a ‘Breeding Day’.)

    Leaving Julian where he was, Ty went to a cupboard, pulling out a stack of towels. Setting them on the tubs edge, he passed a panting Doctor heading to the showers, delivering a light slap to a cheek.

    Turning a knob, water started spraying from the overhead shower. He spent a few moments fiddling, trying to get the temperature just right. Once satisfied, he returned to his husband, picking him up in a bridal carry. Making his way back to the running water, he stood under it, letting it flow over them both.

    Eventually, he set Julian down. Hands started running up and down each others bodies, rubbing firmly to help get some of the sticky off. Ty turned, pulling a few flannels from one of the shower baskets. He also retrieved a bar of soap. After a few moments of vigorous rubbing, he had a nice lather going. He passed the bar over, starting to scrub a flexing back as Julian also readied his flannel.

    They took turns cleaning each other, a few snatches of quiet conversation here or there. Occasionally, one had to bat away a teasing hand, mock frowning in consternation.

    (Julian had better watch himself, being such a tease. He wouldn't like what Ty would do in retaliation.)

    After cleaning their bodies, the hair was next. Despite the running water, their scalps were starting to itch from built up sweat. Quickly caring for Julian's shorter hair, it was a team effort to tackle Ty’s thigh-length braided curls.

    “Why do you keep your hair so _long_?” Julian grumbled under his breath.

    “Because every time I mention cutting it even **_slightly_ ** shorter, you threaten to divorce me.”

    By this point, enough water had gotten into Ty’s hair that it was pulled straight, the ends brushing the backs of his knees. He made a mental note to get a trim soon, he could feel some tickling on his calves.

    Finished rinsing out the shampoo, he added a light oil to his locks. Clipping his hair into a bun on his head, Ty picked up the hand-held shower head. Dialing to a setting, he flipped a switch, a strong stream of water bursting out. He dialed it down a notch, motioning Julian towards him.

    Julian wrapped long arms around muscled shoulders, resting his head. As he linked his long fingers, he widened his legs, feet shoulders width apart. Feeling warm water race down his backside, he sighed. Long fingers started probing him, helping the water clean. He let out a soft moan when two made their way in, flexing. They curled, coaxing out any remaining syrup and cum from their play.

    He dropped kisses on the skin below his lips, sighing again in relaxation.

    Tiberius withdrew, satisfied that Julian was cleaned. Shutting off the water, he pulled over some towels. After wrapping one around his waist, he turned to the other. Toweling the other off, he too wrapped the towel around a svelte waist. Seeing sleepy, droopy eyes, Ty picked him up, walking them back to their bedroom.

    Pulling back the sheets, Tiberius deposited a now-dozing Julian. Pulling off both of their towels, he pulled the heavy curtains over the large stained glass window letting in their light. He scooted into bed, rearranging the now conked-out redhead. Shifting to his side and spooning the other, he made a mental note to not sleep too long, lest they stay up all night.

    Burying his nose into the pale neck below him, Tiberius drifted off, the gentle snores of his husband a quiet lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, like, comment if you want me to do any other Confessions. I'm totes up to doing them (and Ty is totes up to doing more Julian).


End file.
